I LEFT MY HEART IN OTO
by Lumina Lulison
Summary: Sasuke kesal dengan tingkah . . .. . .  kelanjutannya ada didalam cerita.. RnR, please?


**Sumary**

Sasuke yang kesal terhadap pacarnya karena terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Namun Sasuke masih sayang terhadap kekasihnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah sandiwara dengan seorang fotografer tampan.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Desclaimer : **Naruto is belong be Masashi Kishamoto mine.

**Pairing : **NaruSasu is the main character in this story

**Warning **: GaJe! Typo! Ancur! YAOI! OOC! EYD jelek!

* * *

**I LEFT MY HEART IN OTO**

**

* * *

**

**Chappiie_Uno_(1) _ First_Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Bandara KonOto (Konoha-Oto)

"Sas, aku _check in _dulu ya," ucap seseorang seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang baru saja dia dudukan lima menit setelah dia datang ke bandara.

"Hn," balas pemuda tadi. Ia nampak sibuk dengan majalah ditangannya.

Pemuda yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi pun pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri untuk check in.

"Mengaggumi diri sendiri lagi ne, Sasuke?" kata pemuda dengan rambut ebonny yang hitam dan tidak lupa senyum aneh diwajahnya. *siapakah dia?*

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi pun menoleh hanya untuk melihat senyum jahil diwajah sang sepupu. Ia mendengus kesal dan menutup majalah yang tadi ia baca –Err, atau lebih tepatnya yang tadi ia lihat dengan tatapan kagum– dan mengembalikannya kepada bapak yang duduk disebelah yang sudah pasang tampang mesum aja tapi udah gak lagi, karena Sasuke langsung men-death glare bapak tadi. Bapak tadi pun pergi dengan senyum tak enak dan muka murung.

"Apa salah, Sai?" tanya Sasuke dengan sangat singkat. Ia sudah kembali seperti semula, pasang muka stoic.

Sepupunya yang bernama Sai itu duduk disamping Sasuke. Merapat dengan sepupunya. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung men-death glare Sai, sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan kepada bapak yang mesum tadi. Namun, Sai tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah tersenyum. Yah, emang mukanya kayak gitu sih.

"Gak ada yang salah dengan mengaggumi diri sendiri. Tapi, yang salah itu cara manggil kamu ke aku. Neji bisa marah loh kalau kamu manggil aku 'Say'," ucap Sai dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke menatapnya sinis. Heran dengan uchiha satu ini. Yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tampang stoic.

"Huh! Mana kekasihmu yang amat-sangat-terlalu-lebih- sumringah itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ejekan yang ucapkan sepupunya tadi.

"Menemani Neji _check in_." jawab Sai singkat. Sekarang ia malah sibuk tepe tepe sama seme seme gadungan yang lalu lalang didepan mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku sepupunya. Sudah biasa. Jadi, dia udah gak heran lagi. akhirnya dia hanya diam saja sambil nunggu bosan sang kekasih.

10 menit kemudian.

"Hai car! Lama ya nungguin aku check in. Sorry ya. Kamu pasti bosan," kata seorang pemuda dengan muka sumringah dan nunjukin gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia–yang merupakan kekasih Sai yang bernama siapa lagi kalau bukan Suigetsu– duduk disebelah Sai sambil merangkul kekasihnya. Sedangkan Neji, dia sudah ambil tempat disamping Sasuke. Tapi, bukan menyapa kekasih tercinta, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptop yang ia baru keluarkan.

"Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum pesawat berangkat. Kita jalan-jalan yuk, Car," ucap Suigetsu sambil menarik tangan Sai dan langsung beranjak pergi tanpa pamitan dulu kepada kedua sehabatnya.

"Mereka berdua itu. Sama-sama aneh," kata Sasuke yang melihat kedua sahabatnya pergi gitu aja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kekasihnya.

"Neji, udah deh. Jangan ngurusin kerjaan dulu. Temanin aku kek." Sasuke pasang muka kesal, karena kekasihnya terus saja berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hn. Aku lagi ngeliat perkembangan anak persuhaan Hyuuga Corp. Kalau kamu bosan, kamu susul si duo S itu aja," jawab Neji yang masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang kesal kekasihnya. Ia beranjak pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi daerah disekitar bandara. Kesal! Itu ekspresi yang dari tadi ia pasang. Bukan saja karena kekasihnya tadi, tapi sekarang pandang para pria kepadanya. Seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saja. Karena sibuk melamun ia tidak lihat bahwa ada seorang cowok yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Dan sudah dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi.

BUK!

Yups! Terjadi sebuah tabrakan kecil anatara mereka.

"Aduh!" ringis Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang sudah dipastikan benjol. "Baka! Kalau jalan itu pake mata dong, Dobe!"

"Elo yang Baka! Dimana-mana orang jalan pake kaki, Teme!" kata pemuda tadi yang juga melakukan aktivitas yang dilakukan Sasuke, mengelus-elus keningnya.

Mereka berdua yang kini terduduk dilantai itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang tadi lalu lalang. Merasakan adanya hawa-hawa tidak enak Sasuke berdiri dengan sedikit meringis. Bersiap untuk memarahkan pumuda yang tadi menabraknya dengan seenaknya. Namun suaranya dipotong oleh, "Perhatian untuk para penumpung Sriwijaya air. Para penumpang diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat. Karena..."

Sasuke pun membatalkan niatnya dan segera pergi untuk menemui Neji dkk. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepatnya. Ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Namun tak ia dulikan

"Hai! Tunggu!,"

Suara itu berasal dari pemuda yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Pemuda itu terus mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dari tadi handphonenya terus berbunyi. Ia tahu itu siapa. Itu pasti Neji. Sasuke makin mempercapat langkahnya, setengah berlari. Namun tanggannya ditarik dari arah belakang dengan cukup kuat. Ia menoleh kearah belakang hendak memarahkan siapa orang yang berani memegang tangannya dengan sembarangan. Yang ia dapat adalah pemuda tadi. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde, mata biru jernih serta tiga bekas luka di masing-masing pipi pemuda itu yang kini berani dengan lancangnya memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Mesum sekali! Mau apa kau, hah!" bentak Sasuke dengan kepala yang ia congankan karena tubuh pemuda tadi lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Black meet Blue

'Apaan tuh? Keren gila!' batin Sasuke tanpa sadar

Bukannya menjawab pemuda tadi malah menunduk. Semakin dekat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke memerah. Bukan memerah s#s# sapi. Namun wajahnya yang memerah. Ia hendak membentak pemuda tadi, tapi niatnya berhenti saat pemuda tadi malah jongkok didepannya seraya berkata, "Maaf Nona, Teme. Anda meyeret tiket saya!"

'What the?' batin Sasuke. Ia menunduk dan segera menggeserkan kakinya.

Pemuda tadi menggambil tiketnya dan segera pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan dari arah semula, ia berkata tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Kamu jangan berpikir kalau aku bakal nyium kamu. Note!". pemuda tadi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

'Note?' batinnya heran.

"Sasuke?"

Suara yang sudah sangat Sasuke kenal membuyarkan lamunannya tadi.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera masuk kedalam pesawat," kata Neji seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pkirkan. Sesunggunya hanya ia yang tahu. Bahkan author sekalipun tidak tahu.

* * *

Sesampanyai di chappiie uno (1)

Yap! Segini dulu dah.

Aduh, pasti jelek ya? Ancur ya? Banyak TYPO? Wah! Saya memang tak berbakat untuk jadi penulis sejati T,T. Tapi saya tetap maksa untuk update nie ,Wajarkan saja ya Ini fanfic pertama saya!

Saya bukanlah shakespears yang bisa nulis novel romeo and Juliet

Juga bukan J.K Rowling yang bias buat novel Harry Potter

Yang menjadi best seller.

Saya hanyalah author gadungan yang sangat ingin menulis fic. Itu saja.

If you don't mind. Please review.

Saya sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua


End file.
